Gaileach: The Myloc Colony (Part 1)
Information A Myloc Colony is indeed located within Dralnok's Doom and may have been there for some time. Gaileach believes proof of Queen Shaloth's presence must be determined and quickly. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'Once again you are here before me and the only topic to discuss is the Myloc. We know now, thanks to your efforts, that the Myloc have been within the Caverns for many years, perhaps since the fall of Palmyra. But we have not yet determined why they are there, nor if Shaloth herself is present. But, , you are not yet ready to fight one such as her, even in a weakened state.' Gaileach tells you, 'If Shaloth indeed resides within Dralnok's Doom then you should be able to find some evidence of worship. A rare word these days in Istaria, but in the elder days Shaloth required obedience and sacrifice from her people. Many a creature of the forests around Palmyra were sacrificed in the name of Shaloth until my people drove them out.' Gaileach tells you, 'Her tastes and demands have not likely changed, which in this case is good for us. You see, only her high priests, the Hierophants, were allowed to go near Shaloth and only the Hierophants could properly give a sacrifice. So that is what you must first do. Return to the darkness of the Caverns, locate any Hierophants, and slay at least five of them. But that is not all, .' Gaileach tells you, 'We must determine why the Myloc chose Dralnok's Doom and what power they are giving Shaloth through these sacrifices. The Hierophants in the elder days used special daggers that drained the life force from the sacrifice and transferred it to the Hierophant. But why not transfer the power directly to Shaloth, you wonder? Shaloth would never touch a mundane weapon, even one used to prepare her sacrifice. Nor could she tranfer it as such. Ah, you see it now, don't you?' Gaileach tells you, 'Yes, , Shaloth must feed in order to absorb the life energies she demands. The Hierophants are not only her high priests, but they are also her food for she consumes the one who performs the sacrifice, absorbing both the Myloc and the sacrifices life energy into her own. Seek out one of these daggers, , for we must know if the old ways continue.' ---- Gaileach tells you, 'You have returned! And you have a sacrificial dagger! Most impressive. Let me see it please, .' Gaileach tells you, 'Yes, yes, , see these markings here on the hilt? And the faint markings on the blade? This is an ancient dagger, and has been used many times. How can I tell? If you look closely at the blade you can see faint marks along the edge, each of those represents a Hierophant that gave its life for its queen. I would estimate this dagger alone has consumed a hundred or more lives in its history. Quite a feat, wouldn't you say?' Gaileach tells you, 'Well, enough of that. The fact that you found Hierophants and obtained a dagger, especially one with such a great age, means that Shaloth is definitely present. Did you see her, ? You did? And you escaped with your life? That is remarkable! Be careful, , because she is dangerous and powerful. I would like to keep this dagger, if you don't mind. But I will compensate you for it and for your efforts.' Steps *Listen to Gaileach *Slay five (5) Myloc Hierophant. *Recover a Myloc Sacrifical Dagger from a Myloc Hierophant. *Return to Gaileach in Aughundell with the Dagger and news of the Hierophants Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests